Free Fallin
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: Songfic da musica Free Fallin do John Mayer: Porque deixou tudo aquilo acabar era uma boa pergunta... se gostava tanto dela, porque... Porque se deixou pensar que aquilo não era nada? Porque só agora conseguia ver que era sim... Que ela realmente o amava?


**Free Fallin' /**** Queda Livre**

She's a good girl, loves her mama

Loves Jesus and America too

Ela é uma boa garota, ama sua mãe

Ama Jesus e a América também

A observou pela janela, e lá estava ela... se orgulhava disso no fundo, ela era maravilhosa, um exemplo. No início se irritava com o quanto ela era perfeitinha, com como ela era capaz de suportar tudo quieta, de ser sempre o mais paciente possível... Ele achava que o fato dela ir para a igreja todo domingo fazia dela ou uma hipócrita idiota, ou uma crente idiota... mas não, não era isso.

Ela era o tipo de pessoa que queria fazer do mundo um lugar melhor, começando pelo lugar onde vivia, amava tudo e a todos... era um exemplo em cada pequeno gesto.

Agora ela estava dançando no jardim com seu pai, provavelmente alguma música do Elvis... ela amava o Elvis... ela amava muitas coisas, até o que não devia.

She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis

Loves horses and her boyfriend too

Ela é uma boa garota, louca pelo Elvis

Ama cavalos e o seu namorado também

Yeah, Yeah

Yeah, Yeah

It's a long day living in Reseda

There's a freeway runnin' through the Yard

É um longo dia vivendo em Reseda

Há uma estrada passando pelo jardim

Desviou os olhos dela, ele não merecia isso... não merecia poder olhar para ela... Deus, estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo, estava tão cansado daquela cidade... ele era um monstro, um monstro completo. E mesmo depois de tudo que fez... de saber quanto ela o amava, do quanto ela sofreu e sofria por ele... Ele nem ao menos sentia falta dela, não, não sentia, não sentia nada.

And I'm a bad boy cuz I don't even miss her

I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

E eu sou um cara mau porque eu nem sinto a falta dela

Eu sou um cara mau por partir o coração dela

Ele tinha traído ela, tinha a tratado como nada, como todas as outras... Foi incapaz de perceber que ela não era como as outras, ela era especial... mas todas eram especiais ao seu modo não? Aquilo não importava... No fundo ele era uma merda, uma pessoa lastimável, um lixo... e sabia disso. Sabia que não prestava...

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

And I'm free, free fallin', Fallin'

E eu estou livre, em queda livre

Sim eu estou livre, em queda livre

Ele tinha feito tudo aquilo... ele tinha trazido todo aquele mal... Sabia que não era o único bastardo andando livremente por aí e magoando garotas por onde passava, roubando seu corações, sugando todo o amor que eles tinham pra logo em seguida quebra-los sem dó. Mas isso não fazia nada daquilo melhor, porque ele se tornou um desses caras, porque ele não sentiu nada? Porque não pensou em nada antes...

All the vampires walkin' through the valley

The move west down Ventura Boulevard

Todos os vampiros caminhando pelo o vale

Indo para o oeste de Ventura Boulevard

Ela era uma boa garota... não merecia nada daquilo... não merecia o que ele tinha feito, não merecia nada daquilo... Ele simplesmente foi, e fez, sem pensar em consequências, sem pensar no que fazia... só agindo como sempre fez, ficando com uma garota, como sempre, varias e varias vezes, como sempre, achando que era apenas um padrão, não um relacionamento, e ficando assim com outra, e com ela, e com mais outra... mas ela não era daquele tipo. Ela tinha se magoado... Ela tinha se magoado muito.

And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows

And the good girls are home with broken hearts

E todos os caras maus estão permanecendo nas sombras

Todas as garotas boas estão em casa com seus corações partidos

A observou novamente... agora ela estava sentada na varanda de sua casa com o pai, ele a abraçava e ela sorria fracamente... Ele sabia que ela não estava bem, ele via em seus olhos... Ele conhecia Sakura, ele sabia o quanto ela gostava de fingir que tudo ia bem para não preocupar ninguém.

Ela era especial... Ele sabia disso. Porque isso não o impediu de magoa-la?

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

And I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

E eu estou livre, em queda livre

Sim eu estou livre, em queda livre

Se jogou novamente na cama, ainda se lembrava do sorriso verdadeiro dela, de quando ela estava realmente feliz... Gostava dele.

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Também gostava de como seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensos sobre os seus... por isso sempre acabava ficando de novo com ela... com ela se sentia vivo, sentia por um momento que nada mais existia além deles... e aí acabavam se afastando, e ele parecia esquecer totalmente de como era.

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Porque deixou tudo aquilo acabar era uma boa pergunta... se gostava tanto dela, porque... Porque se deixou pensar que aquilo não era nada? Porque só agora conseguia ver que era sim... Que ela realmente o amava?

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Não era como se ele estivesse sentindo falta só ao perde-la, não, não era isso... ele nunca nem notou que a tinha, nunca notou nada disso... só agora, só agora tinha percebido.

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Nunca dormiram juntos... Talvez isso fosse bom, assim ela não sofreu tanto certo? Deveria ser virgem ainda... e ele seria esquecido, seria apenas o primeiro namoradinho idiota, ou o segundo... ou só alguém que passou por sua vida, mas nada marcável... Mas talvez...

Bom, talvez... Talvez se tivessem feito, se ele fosse o primeiro, se ele tivesse percebido o quanto ela era pura, o quanto era sua, o quanto ela era só dele... Talvez ele também seria só dela, talvez ele tivesse percebido antes... e ele não teria estragado tudo.

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Mas já era tarde... era tarde e mesmo que ele ainda a sentisse sob seus dedos, e sentisse o cheiro dela sempre que acordava... ele sabia que não a merecia, ela era boa demais.

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Mas talvez se voltasse lá... se explicasse tudo, se falasse com o pai dela, se mostrasse que mudou de ideia... Deus ensinava a perdoar não? Ela devia perdoa-lo se ele pedisse...

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou,

Ele poderia não? Poderia tentar... Mas será que conseguiria? Fazia tanto tempo que era como era... será que realmente conseguiria mudar? Mesmo que quisesse muito... via um milhão de maneiras de magoa-la de novo, ela era tão delicada...

Free fallin' Now I'm

Em queda livre, agora eu estou

Olhou novamente pela janela.

Free fallin'

Não aguentava ficar olhando para ela... aquilo era uma droga, desviou os olhos para o céu, porque mesmo tinha que ser seu vizinho? Tinha certeza que poderia se sentir mal o bastante sem ter que saber que ela estava ao lado como uma lembrança constante e irritante.

I wanna glide down over Mulholland

I wanna write her, her name in the sky

Eu quero deslizar até Mulholland

Eu quero escrever o nome dela no céu

Queria poder ir embora do mundo... só por alguns segundos, só para sempre... queria não pensar. Ele então se sentou na cama, tomando o cuidado de não olhar pela janela, bagunçou os cabelos escuros ao coça-los preguiçosamente e procurou o que queria pelo quarto.

Preparou sem muita vontade um cigarro de maconha, tomou cuidado para que a seda ficasse perfeitamente enrolada na erva, preparou tudo e antes de acender pegou uma garrafa de sua Montilla inacabada... Fuga instantânea da realidade. Precisava arrumar um ácido também, ou um doce, só maconha e bebida não serviriam por muito tempo.

I wanna free fall out into nothin'

Oh, I'm gonna leave this world for a while

Quero estar em queda livre pro nada

Oh, vou deixar esse mundo por enquanto

E cada vez mais ele via que não a merecia.

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Agora eu estou livre, em queda livre

Não a merecia...

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Agora eu estou livre, em queda livre

Queria merecer, mas não merecia... ela era tão boa! Tão...

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Agora eu estou livre, em queda livre

Tudo começava a girar aos poucos, a sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa e familiar... Mas não era liberdade que queria, não mais... Se sentia leve e aquilo era bom, mais por quanto tempo?

Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'

Agora eu estou livre, em queda livre

Já estava chapado quando olhou novamente pela janela, ela agora estava sozinha olhando para o nada... queria que ela olhasse para ele, queria ver seus olhos.

Free Fallin', fallin'

Em queda livre

De repente os olhos dela não olhavam mais para o nada, ela sorriu e acenou, ele seguiu lentamente por onde os olhos dela iam e viu um rapaz loiro, ele sorria também, se aproximando e a cumprimentando educadamente.

Free Fallin', fallin'

Em queda livre

Talvez aquele cara sim a merecesse...

Free Fallin', fallin'

Em queda livre

Sorriu de lado, já totalmente perdido pela bebida somada a maconha, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos... Se deixou cair.


End file.
